scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Lying, Snow Lion?
|previousepisode = How to Be a Leader |nextepisode = Truth, Justice, and Zoinks! }} Snow Lying, Snow Lion? is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang arrives in Tibet to visit Velma's uncle only to find he's gone and seems to have been kidnapped by the snow lion! Plot It was a dark and snowy night. A man was sitting in a house in Tibet. He was reading a newspaper. He wore glasses and had a moustache along with a hat and a long brown coat. “My snowy lion snowy,” he said, nodding. “I’ve almost found you, Joe. White lion, turquoise mane, symbolizes courage and extreme happiness, somewhere in Tibet? Is Joe a good name for that mix? No, I’ll call him Snowy the Snow Lion. It’s not as easy as name the Loch Ness monster Nessie because it’s the Loch NESS. My goodness, is it really so late? I’m not talking to anybody anymore! Oh no! Anyway, I’d better get going. Wait, Snowy is too much like my name, Snow. Huh.” He began to walk outside. He saw a hill with a cave on top of it in the distance and started to go in that direction. A man walked up behind him. “Good, now I will knock him out and find the snow lion myself!” he exclaimed, laughing. The man began to follow. He waited until Snow was at the top of the hill, then followed. Suddenly, he heard a scream and walked up. Snow was on the ground, knocked out. “Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle…” muttered the man. Suddenly, the snow lion, with yellow eyes, jumped out from the cave and ate Snow up! The man screamed and began to run away. The snow lion roared, and ran off into the distance. … The Mystery Machine was driving along through Tibet. “I can’t wait to see Uncle Snow after all these years,” said Velma. “He’s been studying the snow lion.” “The snow lion?” asked Fred. “That sounds like a mystery.” “We can’t do a lion mystery! We already did the robot lion!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, I hope we don’t have to do any mystery,” said Shaggy. “You said that yesterday,” complained Scooby. “Like, sorry,” said Shaggy. “I forgive you,” said Scooby. “It’s bad to do the same mystery twice,” insisted Daphne. “It’s not a mystery, it’s just something he’s into,” said Velma. “Yeah, there’s no way we’ll ever run into a snow lion,” said Fred. Suddenly, the man who had gotten scared off by the snow lion in the beginning ran up to the van and knocked on the window. “He was eaten!” cried the man as Fred rolled it down. “Who was eaten?” asked Daphne. “Snow Dinkley,” said the man, handing the gang his phone. “I have it on tape, if you want to see! But I’m getting out of here, you should do the same.” He ran off and the gang played the video. “That’s Uncle Snow alright,” said Velma. “I wonder why he’s just sitting there.” Suddenly, the snow lion came in and ate him! The gang screamed. “He’s been eaten?” asked Shaggy. “Hunger is real,” reminded Scooby. “Oh no,” said Fred. “We need to get over there quick,” said Velma. “But he’s been eaten,” said Daphne. “I don’t see the point. In solving a mystery with the same monster twice.” “Like, what about Elias Kingston?” asked Shaggy. “He’s been faked twice by different people.” “Shh!” cried Scooby. “That wasn’t in this dimension.” “Oh,” said Shaggy. “Like, sorry.” “What did you say about dimensions?” asked Fred. “Nothing,” said Scooby. “We’re almost there,” said Velma. “Let’s just turn back,” said Daphne. The van stopped in the middle of a small town. The gang got out. “Okay, let’s split up and search for clues,” said Fred. “Shaggy, Scooby, you guys go to Snow’s house and dig up some clues. Daphne, Velma, and I will check out where Snow was seen being eaten.” … Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were walking towards a house. Suddenly, a policeman walked over to them. “Are you Norville Rogers, sir?” he asked. “Like, yep,” said Shaggy. “You Scooby-Doo?” he asked. “That’s me,” said Scooby. “I’m Ronald from the Dimension Police,” he said. “You’re under arrest for figuring out about the other incarnations in the other dimensions. Oh, and for taking my hot sauce.” “Like, no!” cried Shaggy. “Let’s hide in here,” said Scooby. They ran into the house. Ronald sighed and walked off. Scooby and Shaggy were in the kitchen, baking something. “One egg,” said Scooby. Shaggy put an egg, not cracked, into the mixing bowl. “Three cups of sugar,” said Scooby. Shaggy put in the sugar. “Like, that wraps up the recipe.” He put the cake into the oven and they waited. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scooby and Shaggy walked over and opened it. A man was standing there. “Hello,” he said. “I am Dorje, the assistant of Snow Dinkley. Is he home?” “Like, nope,” said Shaggy. “Okay, well, is he coming back?” asked Dorje. “Not anymore,” said Scooby. “Right, I’ll go looking for him,” said Dorje. He walked off. “Like, let’s text the rest of the gang what’s happened so far so we don’t have to leave and tell them,” said Shaggy. “Way ahead of you,” said Scooby, who was on his phone. He put it down and they walked into the kitchen. They began to pull out ingredients. Shaggy pulled out several mixing bowls, and Scooby pulled out some food coloring. There was a knock on the door. They sighed and walked over. They opened it. Ronald was right there! “You’re under-” he began. Scooby and Shaggy slammed the door and began to walk to the kitchen, when there was another knock. They walked to the door and opened it. “Like, Scooby, how did you get out here?” asked Shaggy. “It’s a long story,” he said, walking in. They began to walk to the kitchen when there was another knock. They turned around and opened it. The snow lion was right there! It roared. “Like, oh, hey Mr. Snow Lion,” said Shaggy. “Uh, you’re in luck,” said Scooby. He turned off the lights. When they came back on, the Snow Lion was sitting at a table with a spotlight on him. At two other tables sat Scooby and Shaggy in fancy suits. “Time for a quiz,” said Scooby. The snow lion growled. “Oh wow Scooby,” said Shaggy. “Not one human or lion has ever gotten that one right!” “Or dog,” added Scooby. “We have a winner!” Scooby pressed a button, and the Snow Lion suddenly got chained up. Scooby and Shaggy began to push him towards the door. “To the airport for your free vacation,” said Scooby. He opened the door, and Ronald was there! They screamed, slammed the door, and jumped out a window. The snow lion followed! They hid in a tree, and it passed them. They sighed with relief and walked back into the building. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were searching for clues. “Hey,” said Fred. “I just got another update from Scooby. They just lost the snow lion.” “Interesting,” said Velma. “Not interesting,” said Daphne. “We’ve already seen a lion! Boring.” … Scooby and Shaggy were in Uncle Snow’s office. “Like, here’s a book on robot making,” said Shaggy. “And he checked it out from a library.” “Maybe somebody there can help us,” said Scooby, holding up his phone. He and Shaggy walked out of the building and began to search for the library. They soon came to a stop. Fred, Daphne, and Velma were waiting. “Great work finding this place guys,” said Fred. “Now let’s take a look,” said Velma. “Let’s not,” said Daphne. The gang walked in, and a man walked over. “HELLO!” he exclaimed. “I’M SENGE!” “Shh!” exclaimed several people in the library. “YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE RELATED TO SNOW DINKLEY,” said Senge. “COOL. ANYWAY, WE WERE BOTH STUDYING THE SNOW L-” A bunch of people holding books ran towards him. He screamed and was chased out of the library. The gang looked around and began to walk through the library. Velma walked over to a shelf and pulled out a similar book on robotics. She flipped through it and put it back. Fred shrugged. “Let’s go,” whispered Daphne. “Like, I’m with her,” said Shaggy. “So am I,” agreed Scooby. Velma pulled down an identical book on robotics to the one at Uncle Snow’s house. She flipped through it and handed it to Fred. He nodded. “Let’s leave,” said Daphne. “Like, let’s,” agreed Shaggy. “They are correct,” said Scooby. The gang walked out of the library. “So,” said Velma, “that was a waste of time. The only thing we know is that book is written by Elyde Gyatso, who lives in this town. That’s our next stop.” “Yeah, but the splitting up didn’t do any good, so Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby can investigate the library some more,” said Fred. … Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby were talking to somebody at the library. “Do you know when Snow Dinkley checked out the robotics book by Elyde Gyatso?” asked Daphne. “No,” said the person. “I think his assistant checked it out. Forgot his name…” “Like, great to know,” said Shaggy. “We’ve gotta go,” said Scooby. They walked out of the room. “I’m really upset we’re investigating a lion mystery twice,” said Daphne. “Like, why?” asked Shaggy. “We’ve investigated plenty of-” Scooby covered his mouth. “Shh!” he exclaimed. “Well, the truth is I have horrible memories about lions,” said Daphne. “Once mother brought one to me as a Christmas gift, which is also my birthday, and it ate my cake!” “Like, oh,” said Shaggy. “What a monster,” said Scooby. “Eating somebody’s cake.” Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. “The cake!” they exclaimed. They ran back to the house, followed by Daphne. They bolted into the kitchen and found the cake was burning! They quickly turned it off and sat it down to cool by the window. “Just in time,” said Scooby. “That was a close call,” said Shaggy. “Good, a cake that a lion won’t eat,” said Daphne. Suddenly, the window opened. The snow lion jumped in and ate the cake! It roared, and they ran off. The chase scene starts. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne are running from the snow lion. They run upstairs, and hide under a bed. The snow lion comes in and quickly gobbles it up. They bolt out and see the snow lion coming! They hop on the staircase railing and slid down, flying out the door and landing in front of Fred and Velma. The snow lion runs up and begins to chase them. Fred and Velma run up to a hill. They pull out shovels and begin to run, trailing them behind and making up two huge snowballs. The snow lion runs up and they roll the snowballs down, trapping the snow lion and causing to roll all the way back down the hill. They walk off in the other direction. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby are stealthily sneaking around, when they saw a giant snowball. They walked up, and the snow lion jumped out of it. Scooby and Shaggy go off separately and the snow lion chases them. Suddenly, they come to a stop in front of Ronald. The music pauses. “You are under arrest for-” he begins. “Like, not now Ronald!” cries Shaggy. “Go away!” said Scooby. They run off, followed by the snow lion. Ronald screams and bolts away. The music resumes. Daphne is running along. The snow lion bolts up behind her. She continues running, and grabs a roll of tape. She tosses it up to the top of a temple and begins to climb up. The snow lion below roars and begins to climb the walls. It comes up behind her, cuts the tape, and Daphne falls down. The snow lion jumps at her, but she rolls out of the way just in time. It runs off and the rest of the gang comes over. The music stops. “Like, that was a close one,” said Shaggy. “The scariest moment in my life!” “Not really,” said Scooby. “But decent, I suppose.” “I wonder what this temple is,” said Fred. “Who knows,” said Velma. A woman walked over. “Hello,” she said. “I am Elyde. This is the Snow Lion Temple.” “Oh, we were looking for you,” said Velma. “Yeah, it’s about your book,” said Fred. “Like, this’ll be boring,” said Shaggy. “Ya think?” asked Scooby. “We can hide in this temple,” said Daphne. They walked into it. “So, are you good at making robots?” asked Velma. “I can make some pretty good ones,” she said. “Oh, look. It’s time to build a robot. Bye.” She walked off. “Hey, where are Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy?” asked Fred. They both turned to the temple. Inside, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were wandering along, searching for a good hiding spot. “Like, check out this button,” said Shaggy. “It’s a bad idea to press,” said Scooby. “Just do it, it beats the snow lion any day,” said Daphne. They pressed the button and emerged in a secret passageway. They wandered along it until they reached a room. Inside, they found Uncle Snow tied up! They quickly untied him. “Who are you?” he asked. “I’m Snow Dinkley.” “We’re friends of Velma,” said Daphne. “She and Fred made us find you after you got eaten.” “Eaten?” asked Snow. “I’m afraid I don’t recall being eaten. My memory is a bit bad.” Velma and Fred followed. “Uncle Snow!” exclaimed Velma. “He’s tied up in here?” asked Fred. “I’m afraid so,” said Uncle Snow. “Well, that was, like, fun, mystery solved,” said Shaggy. “Let’s go,” said Scooby. They all walked out of the room. “I almost remember somebody knocking me out,” said Uncle Snow. “My… assistant or somebody like him.” “Like, that dude?” asked Shaggy. “The robot book guy.” “It’s all starting to make sense,” said Scooby. “It is?” asked Daphne. “It is,” said Velma. “I have a feeling I know who the snow lion is.” “Then it’s time to set a trap,” said Fred. … Scooby and Shaggy were sitting all alone in the middle of a mountain. “Like, how did we get talked into this?” asked Shaggy. “It involves things,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the snow lion ran up to them! Scooby and Shaggy screamed and began to run. Suddenly, Ronald grabbed them and handcuffed them. “You two are under arrest!” he exclaimed. “Like, not now Ronald,” said Shaggy. “We’re being the bait,” said Scooby. The snow lion turned around and charged at them. “That’s it!” exclaimed Scooby. He jumped up onto the snow lion’s back. Shaggy followed. They put their handcuffs into its mouth, which it ate! Scooby and Shaggy hopped off and began to run. The snow lion followed. They came to a stop and jumped to the side, but it was too late for the snow lion! It slid onto some ice and slid against a tree, half breaking and electrocuting a bit. The gang all walked over. “Wow, you caught a criminal,” said Ronald. “I guess I can forgive you until next time.” He snapped his fingers and vanished. “Good, we caught the snow lion,” said Uncle Snow. “I’ll take it home with me!” “It’s no snow lion,” said Velma. “Right, that’s a lion lie,” said Daphne. “Who we actually caught was,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “Snow Dinkley!” “That’s preposterous!” exclaimed Uncle Snow, not in the costume. Velma jumped a glass of water on him. He electrocuted and fell to the ground. “He’s only a robot,” said Fred. “Wow,” said Daphne. “Like, we’ll never encounter something that strange,” said Shaggy. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Our first clue was Uncle Snow’s assistant, Dorje,” said Velma. “He checked out the robotics book that we found in Uncle Snow’s office. However, he knocked on the door.” “If he had owned a key, he could have come right in,” said Fred. “Oh, I get it,” said Daphne. “Sort of.” “Uncle Snow did have a key though,” said Velma. “He never really found the snow lion, and knew it was time to give up. But he knew we were coming, and they we were mystery solvers, so he sent Dorje to get the book for him.” “He built an easy to control snow lion suit and a working copy of himself,” said Fred. “I want a copy of myself,” said Daphne. “You actually discovered me,” said Uncle Snow. “I’m shocked! I was sure this would be harder than usual based on your cases I’ve read. I faked my own death so that I could prove the snow lion. I guess I would’ve gotten away with it if I had had a much better plan and the extra hot sauce on my burrito I asked for.” “Wait a minute, didn’t we eat hot sauce at a restaurant in Tibet a few years ago?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah, we did,” said Scooby. “And Ronald accused us of eating his hot sauce.” “And Ronald’s from the dimension with the other versions of us, so wouldn’t he have a form in this dimension too?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. The two buddies slowly turned to Uncle Snow. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo,” they said at the same time. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Tibet Cast and Characters Villains *Snow lion Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *None Quotes *"You said that yesterday." - Scooby Home Media